


잘 자요 (Jal Jayo)

by bastanubis29



Series: Six Degrees of Separation [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Developing Relationship, Ditching Work, Drinking, Fluff, Forced naps between two people that are practically strangers, Jihoon stresses himself out and Soonyoung is not having it, M/M, No Smut, Parties, Soonhoon - Freeform, Sorry kiddos, The Whole Gang's Here - Freeform, greasy Jeongcheol, jeongcheol - Freeform, possible angst, snarky lee jihoon, tagging as I write, thank you teen.age for more inspo, this is hella gay, unedited, wrote this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: Soonyoung is concerned for the well-being of a certain small boy he met at a party. Nap attacks ensue.





	잘 자요 (Jal Jayo)

**Author's Note:**

> The six degrees of separation is the theory that any one person is connected to any other one person through six people or less. This means that, hypothetically, we are each only six people away from the members of Seventeen.  
> Sociology, man. It's crazy.

Soonyoung was a firm believer in the saying ‘life is a party.’ In fact, he made it his entire life’s purpose to attend only the best parties, hang out with only the best people, and make his entire life a positive experience.

And honestly? This is working out great for him. He has a good group of friends, a major he enjoys, and a tolerance for alcohol greater than anyone else he knew. He dates casually, hooking up after practically every party, and it works for him. He doesn’t need anything else.

Okay, he needs exactly one thing: to not be the designated driver for the night. The party’s he’s at is great, but it would be better with the buzz of alcohol running through his veins. It would be twice as good if he could find a quick fuck to sneak upstairs.

Alas, he has to drive his three friends home tonight, and if he drank anything, Jun would know immediately and scold him mercilessly for it. Plus, a hangover was exactly what he doesn’t need for his lessons tomorrow. Despite loving his job, he hates that it means that he can’t drink on Friday nights. 

But he stays positive. That is, until he sees someone very obviously not enjoying himself, and he makes it his personal mission to change this guy’s attitude.

He disentangles himself from the dance floor, taking care not to interrupt Seungcheol’s course of attack. Mentally, he congratulates his friend on surely getting laid tonight, but cannot be distracted from his current mission.

He sidles up to the shorter male, leaning casually against the wall, and tries to introduce himself.

“Not interested,” the shorter male comments, returning his attention to swirling his beer around in his cup, staring into it’s depths as he does so.

“Wasn’t asking,” Soonyoung replies, and sticks out a hand. “I’m Soonyoung, and it seems that you aren’t having a good time.”

“Let me tell you a secret,” the shorter one whispers, and Soonyoung leans forward in anticipation. “I hate parties, I hate people, and I  _ hate  _ it when people don’t respect my wishes. So, guess how high up on my kill list you are right now.”

“Not high enough,” Soonyoung muses, “if I were higher, I assume that I would already be dead. You seem like that type.”

“You’re not wrong. I’m only here to get my friend laid, and it looks like I got that mission accomplished, so I can leave now,” he pauses. “Unless you give me a reason to stay.”

“Can’t make you stay where you don’t want to be!” Soonyoung laughs, escorting the shorter man to the door.

“You’re okay, Soonyoung,” he says, and pulls the door shut behind him, and belatedly, Soonyoung realizes that he never got this guy’s name.

* * *

 

The next day, Soonyoung is so busy teaching his dance classes that he barely has time at all to think about mystery boy from the party. It’s only when he runs into Hansol and Chan that he even has a moment to breath, and almost instantly asks if either of them knew him.

“Short, blonde hair, seems a little pissed off at the world?” he describes, only because he wants to know so that he can stop calling this guy ‘mystery boy’ in his head.

“Sounds like one of your friends, Chan. One of your invites?” Hansol asks the younger boy, and Chan has to think for a moment.

“I think he’s one of Jeonghan-hyung’s friends. I think he’s got a shift today at the cafe. We could go ask Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Sounds fine. My classes are done for the day,” Soonyoung says, and he falls into step next to the two younger boys.

They walk to the cafe together, conversing about trivial things, and when they reach the cafe, Soonyoung is suddenly nervous. They enter, and he’s surprised to see Seungcheol hanging out at the counter, talking loudly with the long-haired man behind it. He’s even more surprised to realize that it’s the same guy from last night, and that (heaven forbid) Seungcheol may be settling down and getting into a relationship. Which is all fine and dandy, though it means that his parties will become tamer.

“Hey, hyung,” he says when they reach the counter, and Seungcheol whips around to look at Soonyoung sheepishly.

“Hey. What’re you guys doing here?”

“Dino!” the guy behind the counter calls out, and then asks his taller counterpart to cover him for a second. “What brings you here to this humble establishment?”

“Soonyoung’s looking for one of your friends, and I can’t remember his name, hyung.”

“Which of my friends?”   
“Short, blonde hair, seems like he hates the world,” Hansol rattles off, “I’m Hansol, by the way. Chan speaks of you highly.”

“Do you, Channie? I’m Jeonghan,” he turns his attention to Soonyoung, “and the guy you’re looking for is Jihoon. He works here, by the way, if you hang out for a little while, you may run into him.”

“Wait,” Seungcheol says, “You’re looking for Lee Jihoon?”   
“Apparently.”

“Why?”   
“I never said that I was looking for him; i just wanted to know his name.”

“Sure, Soonyoung.The last time this happened, you ‘just wanted to know his name’ and then you ‘just wanted to see if he was a good kisser.’”

“If you’re interested, I could set you up,” Jeonghan offers, and his coworker comes over as the line has disappeared. 

“Set who up?”

“Mingyu, this is Hansol and Soonyoung; you already know Chan. Soonyoung’s interested in our Jihoonie.”

Mingyu looks at Soonyoung for a moment, then shrugs. “Sounds cool. Need any help? Jihoon definitely needs to get out of his studio more often.”

“Studio?” Hansol questions, absentmindedly playing with the napkin dispenser.

“He’s a music production major,” Seungcheol explains, reaching across the counter and grabbing Jeonghan’s hand. “Really serious about it, too. He’s here on a scholarship, so he stresses himself out every time he has a project due.”

“Speak of the devil,” Jeonghan murmurs, and the group watches as Jihoon stumbles in, walks behind the counter, and promptly lays down on the floor to sleep.

Soonyoung and Hansol look at him in concern, but Jeonghan just sighs. “He does that every day. It’s really nothing to worry about.”

But as Soonyoung leaves the cafe, he can’t help but be concerned for Lee Jihoon, and they’ve barely met.

* * *

 

Soonyoung doesn’t see Jihoon for almost a week after that (though he thinks about him a lot), but when he does, he’s horrified to see that Jihoon looks even more tired than he did previously, and honestly, that would just not do. So, he pulls Jihoon up from the bench that he’s dozing on, and Soonyoung drags Jihoon back to him and Jun’s dorm.

“If you’re not going to sleep at home,” he mutters as he drags him along, ignoring Jihoon’s little noises of protest and marching with purpose to his dorm room.

He guides Jihoon into his bed, slipping under the covers and holding him around the waist to keep him from leaving, and possibly becoming more exhausted.

And honestly, Jihoon is too tired to protest anymore, and Soonyoung’s bed is warm and soft, and he’s lulled to sleep by Soonyoung’s even breathing, and the arm slung over his waist gives him a sense of comfort that he doesn’t get on his own, so he just goes with it.

* * *

 

When Soonyoung wakes from his unexpected, but completely necessary, nap, he’s inexplicably saddened to see that Jihoon has left. Then becomes happier when he spots a note sitting on the pillow.

_ While I’m not entirely sure why you felt that it was necessary to drag me here, thanks for the nap. It was greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, I am now behind on my final project, so please, next time you see me, don’t drag me off to your dorm, and consider that I may have other things to do. _

Soonyoung ignores the pointed tone, and chooses instead to focus upon the fact that Jihoon had written ‘next time’. And Soonyoung just couldn’t help but be excited for that ‘next time’.

* * *

 

Soonyoung walks into the cafe a day or so later, and when he orders his coffee from Jeonghan, he’s floored to see Jihoon looking exactly as tired as he did prior to the ‘nap attack’. 

_ At least he’s not sleeping on the floor,  _ Soonyoung thinks, though he wonders just how often Jihoon is here at the same time he is, but is asleep on the hardwood flooring. And in that moment, Soonyoung’s heart fills with so much concern for the music production major that it physically pains him.

And he finally admits to himself that maybe, just maybe, he’s caught feelings for the shorter man.

And in a split second decision that may change the rest of his life, he asks Jihoon out on a date.

To his great surprise, Jihoon says yes. Out of the corner of his eye, Soonyoung could almost swear that he sees Chan and Seungcheol peering at him from behind a newspaper.

* * *

 

They go on their date, and it is not as much of a disaster as Soonyoung feared. Yes, he finds out that Jihoon’s not comfortable with skinship on the first date, but that’s fine, even though Soonyoung  _ lives  _ for skinship. 

And yes, he finds out that Jihoon’s still not sleeping, but Soonyoung’s almost positive that he can fix that given time.

But, Soonyoung also learns that Jihoon is very honest when sleepy. Brutally honest about everything and anything. So honest that Soonyoung  can’t decide whether to be flattered or insulted when Jihoon tells him that he’s the prettiest guy that Jihoon’s ever seen. He chooses to be flattered, and uses the moment to ask Jihoon to be his boyfriend.

And again, he’s surprised when Jihoon says yes.

* * *

 

They don’t get much of a honeymoon period before Jihoon begins to take everything that Soonyoung says personally. They don’t get much time to enjoy their new relationship before Soonyoung is genuinely concerned for Jihoon’s health. They don’t even get to really have their first fight about it before Soonyoung becomes afraid that Jihoon is going to pass out where he stands. 

So he steps toward Jihoon, giving him ample time to move away if he wants to, but Jihoon doesn’t, and Soonyoung breaks the no-initiating-skinship rule for the first time to wrap Jihoon in a hug.

And Jihoon breaks down, releases all of his stress, and cries into Soonyoung’s shoulder, finally letting himself be exhausted. Soonyoung holds him, even when Jihoon’s legs give out and he can’t hold himself up anymore.

“I”m sorry,” he whimpers, and Soonyoung pulls back long enough to gaze into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be. I’m here to help.”

* * *

 

When Mingyu shows up at the cafe instead of Jihoon, saying that Jihoon called him and claimed that he was sick, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who had started to spend every waking hour at the coffee shop, share a look.

“We’ll give him the benefit of the doubt this time,” Jeonghan says, a knowing smile playing on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly posting Meanie tomorrow.


End file.
